The Lion King: Beginning to Now
The Lion King: Beginning to Now is a story created by PenelopeTheShihTzu. It tells the story from The First King's reign to Kovu's reign. Other names *The Lion King (Story from beginning, until now) *The Lion King's 'Circle Of Life' Plot The First King forms the Pridelands, as well as the Circle Of Life. A few generations later, The First King's great-grandson Mohatu and his mate (unnamed as of now) have a daughter named Uru. Uru is adventurous, and by the time she is 9 in lion-years, Mohatu tells her about the Great Kings of the Past. A few years later, Uru falls in love with a lion named Ahadi and they have two cubs: Mufasa and Taka, with Taka being born 2 hours after Mufasa. As cubs, they quickly make friends: Sarabi and Sarafina (they tell Taka they're best friends), and Zira, who is close to her mother (unnamed as of now). Sarabi's parents (unnamed as of now) call her for dinner, and Sarafina follows. Rafiki sees the Pridelands for the first time. When Mufasa and Taka are adolescents, Taka (who plotted with the hyenas) tries to kill Mufasa as he was chosen king, but fails thanks to Rafiki. The next day, Taka gets a scar from angering a grumpy buffalo named Boma. Rafiki heals Taka, but his scar was kept, and vowed to be called Scar from then on. When Mufasa and Scar are adults, Mufasa falls in love with Sarabi and they have a cub named Simba. Sarafina has a cub with a lion (unnamed as of now) named Nala, and they later have a cub named Mheetu. When Rafiki presents Simba to all of the Pridelands, Scar sees in anger. Simba and Nala become best friends, and they make other friends: two lions named Chumvi and Tojo, and two lionesses named Kula and Tama. A lion cub named Malka always tried to pitch in. When they are about 12 in lion-years, Simba and Nala go to the Elephant Graveyard. Mufasa saves the cubs and tells Simba about the Great Kings of the Past. Scar wanted the hyenas to kill the cubs, but they failed, which made them into 'Be Prepared'. The next day, Scar kills Mufasa in a stampede, leaving Simba to run away and Scar to take over the Pridelands. Sarabi is a widow right there. Simba is saved from death by a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa. They grow up together. Meanwhile in the Pridelands, an adult Nala is wanted by Scar to be her queen and to 'create a host of little Scars'. Nala runs away and reunites (and falls in love) with Simba. Simba refuses to go back to the Pridelands, but Rafiki tells him that Mufasa is 'alive'. He takes Simba to a pond and Simba sees his father's ghost. Simba tells Rafiki he is going back, which makes Rafiki proud. When he is back, Simba sees Scar hit Sarabi and confronts him, but Scar corners him to the edge of Pride Rock. Simba, and he lionesses find out the truth right there. Due to this, a battle started. Simba fights Scar, who falls at the bottom of Pride Rock, and killed by the hyenas. When Pride Rock is restored to its former glory, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's cub, Kopa, to all of the Pridelands. A few days later, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's first daughter Kiara. He also presents their later children Kion and Saba. When Kopa is 13 in lion-years, he is kidnapped by vultures (but rescued), and told stoies by his parents. When Kiara is 11 in lion-years, she meets Kovu, who is 13 in lion-years. When Kion is about 10 in lion-years, he becomes new Leader of The Lion Guard. When Saba is 8 in lion-years, she become friends with lioness cubs Sita and Tama. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Zira and her children Nuka (an adolescent who is probably 16 in lion-years), Vitani (a lioness who is 14 in lion-years) and Kovu, she plots with the lionesses to kill Simba. However, Vitani becomes friends with Kopa. When Simba's children are young adults, Kiara fails in her first solo hunt and reunites with an adult Kovu. They fall in love, thanks to 'Upendi'. Kovu is later exiled but he comes back. Thanks to Vitani, the Outsider lionesses switch to the Pridelanders after a battle (Nuka does not count, as he was killed by logs. Zira does not count, as she drowned in a storm-swollen river). Vitani falls in love with Kopa, Kion falls in love with Tama, and Saba falls in love with Ali. Kovu is then announced king. Kiara, Vitani, Tama and Saba give birth to cubs, who are unnamed as of now. Characters Generations *The First King *Mohatu-Mohatu's mate=Uru *Uru-Ahadi=Mufasa and Scar/Taka *Sarabi's Mother-Sarabi's Father=Sarabi *Zira's Father-Zira's Mother=Zira *Mufasa-Sarabi= Simba (and probably Silver) *Nala's Father-Sarafina=Nala and Mheetu *Simba-Nala=Kopa, Kiara, Kion and Saba *Scar/Taka-Zira=Nuka, Vitani and Kovu *Kopa-Vitani=unnamed cub *Kovu-Kiara=Dwala *Kion-Tama=unnamed cub *Ali-Saba=unnamed cub Other characters *Chumvi-Kula *Tojo-Tama *Malka's Mom-Malka's Dad-Malka *Ma-Timon's Father=Timon *Zuzu-Zazu's Father=Zazu *Basi-Beshte's Mother=Beshte *Pumbaa *Fuli *Ono *Bunga Songs *The Circle Of Life- here, we meet Infant Simba, Adult Mufasa and Adult Sarabi *Grasslands Chant- here, we meet Cub Simba, Cub Nala, Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, Tama and Malka *The Morning Report- here, we meet Zazu *The Lioness Hunt- here, we meet the Lionesses *I Just Can't Wait To Be King- here, we meet various animals *Chow Down- here, we meet Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *They Live In You *Be Prepared- here, we meet various hyenas *Rafiki Mourns *Hakuna Matata- here, we meet Timon, Pumbaa and Adult Simba *The Madness of King Scar- here, we meet Adult Nala *Can You Feel The Love Tonight *More coming soon. Trivia *PenelopeTheShihTzu is actually a fan of Tamathecurious. *In the Generations, it says that Zira has a father, but he isn't seen or mentioned. Gallery Hand-drawn Coming soon. Category:Penelope The Shih Tzu's Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction